


Leather

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: rounds_of_kink, Exhibitionism, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Plot What Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s ready to reveal his relationship with Logan, but wants to avoid the awkward conversations. So he decides that a little teasing is called for. Too bad he pushes a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XLcatloveress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLcatloveress/gifts).



> This is written for xlcatloveress" birthday as well as rounds_of_kink’s New Year’s Mini Round with the prompt ‘wild’ and the kink ‘clothes fetishization’. As always, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

The leather of their designated uniforms cupped Scotty’s ass like it was painted on and left nothing to the imagination, showing that without a doubt there was no way that the man was wearing anything under them. Whoever designed them had a wicked sense of humor, and Logan wasn’t sure if he should thank them or eviscerate them for creating something that showed off so vividly what was his. But he decided he couldn’t fault anyone for looking, just as long as they didn’t touch what was his. He was the first one to admit that he didn’t have a problem with appreciating a beautiful form, but he knew better to go touching where he wasn’t welcome.

Watching everyone observe Scott as he bent and twisted, correcting everyone as they went through the new training drills was enough to bring a growl to his throat which he forced back down. Sadly in doing so he bit through his cigar. Now growling in annoyance he spit the ruined cigar out and went back to his book. This was his off day, his day of relaxation by the pool. He’d won the coin toss and it was Scotty’s turn to prance around in full battle attire under the mid-day summer sun. And damn it, he was going to enjoy it. But no matter how hard he tried the book couldn’t hold his attention, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from straying towards that leather clad man.

Finally giving up, he laid the book across his lap thankful of its presence as it was the perfect cover for his raging erection. The worn denim of his blue jeans probably bared more than it covered, but they were damn comfortable. They material had enough give that he wasn’t strangled by them, but he still had to covertly shift to position his cock in a more comfortable position. Logan swore he saw the other man tense when he did so, but the man resumed his commands so quickly that he might have imagined it.

But Logan happened to know how much of an affect these particular jeans had on Scott. Every time he wore them, they man put off more pheromones than a bitch in heat. He also knew that that leather of Scotty’s pants was nowhere near as forgiving as his own, and he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of the other man’s discomfort. Turn about was fair play after all.

Logan tugged his white tee over his head, letting it drop to the ground without a second thought, and made a leisurely show of stretching. This time Logan was sure that the man had glanced his way, and holy fuck, did he really just shake his ass at him? Logan shook his head in incredulous disbelief. Maybe the heat was getting to him, because Scott had been adamant about keeping their relationship under wraps. Everyone was still getting over the shock of loosing Jean, and Scott was sure that everyone would take their relationship the wrong way. And Logan had been fine with that. But he’d been very clear about the fact that there wasn’t to be any teasing in public. Scott knew that didn’t have the control for it, couldn’t be held accountable for his actions if the man acted like this.

And now the man had the nerve to wink at him. Then Bobby put his hand on Scott to get the man’s attention, and Logan’s control snapped, image be damned. The man was asking for it. He’d known the consequences. So now he’d pay the price. As he surged up and out of the chair the book hit the ground with a dull thud and was forgotten as Logan stalked towards Scotty, practically vibrating with barely restrained tension.

The group parted in his wake and was suddenly quiet. Scott had his back to him, explaining the ‘why’s of something to Bobby, and he didn’t seem to noticed the sudden silence or the apprehension so thick in the air that it could have been cut until Bobby started backing away, having enough self preservation to know when to make a hasty exit.

Scott didn’t have time to question what was going on before he was suddenly spun around, impacting a hand chest, one arm wrapping around him to pull him close and the other pulling his head down to be greeted by harsh lips that consumed him, calming him. When Scott had began his teasing he hadn’t imagined that this would be the outcome, but he couldn’t complain. He’d been ready for the others to know, and figured this was easier than having some awkward coming out discussion. And when that slick tongue demanded entrance, he stopped thinking and yielded as the world faded away until they were the only ones that existed. When a hard thigh moved between his, he just spread his legs giving it better access and rubbed.

It was the cat calls and piecing whistles that finally brought Scott back to the present, and he tried to break out of Logan’s hold, but the man wasn’t having any of that. “The cat’s out of the bag now, bub. Don’t go getting your knickers in a twist over it now.”

Scott opened his mouth to protest, but only let out an indignant shout as he was thrown over Logan’s shoulders as though he weighed nothing. There was a sudden round of uproarious laughter as Logan walked them towards the mansion before the cat calls returned. Scott swore he even saw money exchange hands. He squirmed wildly but was rewarded by a sharp slap on the ass that made him freeze in shock unable to believe that Logan had really just done that. The hand returned a second later massaging the stinging spot both in apology and promise.

Logan spoke low enough that only Scott could hear him. “You brought this on yourself, Scott. Don’t think I’m going to let you down easy. You’re going to have to work for it.”

And work for it he did. He never looked at leather quite the same again.


End file.
